User blog:Connormchenry97/The Amazing World of Gumball: Season 6
Transcript :Narrator: 'Twas the day before Christmas, there lived Wattersons. :Richard: Hold on, honey. We're almost there. I just have to park. :Nicole: No time! :Richard: We'll use the drive-through. :Nicole: There isn't a drive-through at the hospital! :Doctor: Push! Congratulations! :Richard: There is now. :Narrator: Anais had arrived. :Nicole: Boys, say hello to your little sister. :Gumball and Darwin: Anais! :Darwin: Aww, look at her. :Gumball: She's so sweet, she's given me cavities. Um, dude I— I think you had a little accident. :Darwin: It's just my heart melting. :Nicole: Let's hug. :Narrator: The Wattersons hugged, except for Anais. :Gumball and Darwin: Anais! :Narrator: Gumball and Darwin hugged Anais. :Darwin: We thought you were gone! :Gumball: We— we— we thought we'd lost you. :Anais: Gah… :Gumball: Oh, my gosh, her first words! :Anais: Gumbhh… :Gumball: Yes, yes, "Gumball." It's me. She's trying to say my name. :Anais: Gum-gum… :Gumball and Darwin: Yes? :Anais: Gumball did it. :Darwin: Come on, let's go home. :Narrator: Gumball and Darwin walked away from school. :Darwin: Because you guys gotta get along. Or what better way, than with a song! :Narrator: Darwin sang a song. :Darwin: With a friend, fun will never end, You can depend from the time you spend— :Gumball: Come on, let's get into position! :Narrator: Darwin lied down on his side and began to relax when Gumball grunts irritably. :Darwin: Oh, sorry. :Narrator: He sat up and pulled Gumball's leg into the same position Darwin got into just moments ago before resuming his position. They sighed in relief. :Mister Small: I will! :Gumball: Serving some bridal realness there, Mr. Small! :Gaylord Robinson: Honey, I love it. :Gaylord Robinson: This'll truly represent our newfound love. And it'll look great on my shoulder. :Banana Barbara: No. I want it here. :Gumball and Darwin: What the what? :Rocky: Hey! How's it going, guys? :Gumball: We can't let him see his dad kissing Barbara! :Darwin: We need a diversion! :Narrator: The Senicourts got angry in reaction, when Gumball sighs. :Gumball: Okay. I know this is the cheapest, dirtiest kind of emotional manipulation, but there's too much on the line here, so... :Narrator: Gumball sang a song. :Gumball: Ten thousand reasons to give up. Too many words that piled up. :Mrs. Senicourt: I think we should go. :Gumball: But you refuse to try and mend, Your broken past before the end. Your heart's too hard to understand, That sands of time slip through your hands. And no excuses can erase, the scars of time left on your face. If it's too hard to forgive, then just give. Let go of the weight that won't let you live. Why keep playing this sad game, of who should really take the blame? The memories will fade away. They're growing further every day. You want the stream to change its course Before it floods you with remorse You only need to hit the brakes To free yourself of your mistakes. If it's too hard to forgive, Then just give. Let go of the weight that won't let you live. :Mary: Nicole, I— :Nicole: Look, I don't wanna hear your excuses. I just want you guys back. :Narrator: The Senicourts hugged each other. :Gumball: Mm, mm, mm-mm, mm Mm, mm, mm-mm, mm :Narrator: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. Credits Voices *Nicolas Cantu *Christen J. Simon **Donielle T. Hansley Jr. *Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Dan Russell *Teresa Gallagher *Rich Fulcher *Simon Lipkin *Garrick Hagon *Clive Russell *Liza Ross *Max Cazier *Richard Overall *Mic Graves *Stefan Ashton Frank *Adam Long *Hugo Harold-Harrison *Jessica McDonald *Kerry Shale *Steve Furst *Sandra Searles Dickinson *Naoko Mori *Shane Rimmer *Alex Jordan *Sir Derek Jacobi Vocalists *Christian J. Simon **Donielle T. Hansley Jr. *Nicolas Cantu Composers *Xav Clarke Written by *Ben Bocquelet *Joe Parham *Tobi Wilson *James Hamilton *Jon Purkis *Joe Markham *Jack Bernhardt *Tom Neenan *Andrew Jones *Ciaran Murtagh *Gemma Arrowsmith Storyboarded by *Adrian Maganza *Chloé Nicolay *Richard Méril *Wandrille Maunoury *Aurelie Charbonnier With Thanks to *Ben Bocquelet *Mic Graves Ending Titles *THE END **Color by Technicolor® **Approved No. 23508 Motion Picture Association of America **"The Amazing World of Gumball" Characters copyright by Turner Broadcasting System Europe, Ltd. 2018 Category:Blog posts